


The Last Ride

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: One fine day to spend with your beloved one at amusement park is something that Jooheon will do on his birthday. Just one day that's all he ever need.





	

Jooheon was looking into the mirror, checking his appearance. He styled up his hair and fixed his outer shirt. He doubled it with black hoodie. He already wore three layers of clothes since it was pretty cold outside during autumn. One more time looking at mirror and he smiled, showing his dimples. 

He went outside his room, grabbed something on his small table near his bed and walked out.

"Jooheon?" Someone was calling his name but he ignored it. It's probably Kihyun hyung, his nagging brother who was busy cooking in the kitchen.

He took a deep breath before opening his door. Outside, Changkyun was smiling sweetly. He wore tshirt that was layered with sky blue sweater and covered with white hoodie. They both exchanged look for a moment before Jooheon pulled Changkyun to his arms and held him tightly. It was a cold weather but Jooheon felt so warm. Maybe it was Changkyun's heat that radiated from his body, his sweet breath in Jooheon's neck that made autumn wind seemed like nothing ...

"Have you been waiting for me so long? I'm sorry, Changkyunnie. I was having a nausea in the shower." Jooheon asked while fixing Changkyun hair when they pulled out from their hug.

Changkyun didn't answer instead he just stroking Jooheon's dimples. He nodded but his eyes were shining like they were telling Jooheon that everything was okay.

"Ok, I don't want to stand too long here. Are you ready?" Jooheon pecked Changkyun's lips after asking without any intention to be answered.

Changkyun nodded and he ran before Jooheon with a childish attitude. He was so youthful and energetic today, full of life, full of spirit. Jooheon only chuckled seeing how lovely his boyfriend was.

*** 

They hopped on public bus where Jooheon would sit in the back and Changkyun leaned on his shoulder. He stroke Changkyun's hair gently, comforting him. Changkyun had phobia to public transportation. And small places. And people generally. Jooheon understood how hard their date was when they were going outside. So they only had dates in Changkyun's place or Jooheon's place. Having dates in Jooheon's place meant to be pestered by Kihyun nags or his over cute-lovey-dovey scene with his boyfriend Hyunwoo. Actually Kihyun was not a cute-lovey-dovey guy. Neither was Hyunwoo. But Kihyun loved to tease Jooheon and Changkyun by doing that with Hyunwoo. That weird couple was like one people in two bodies. They had common interests and similar taste. They even liked to copy each other's antics or mimics. The last thing sometimes made Jooheon shuddered while Kihyun only laughed when Jooheon complained about his lovey-dovey things with Hyunwoo.

Yet neither Jooheon nor Changkyun had any trouble being in each other's places as long as they got together. So today, when Jooheon said they were going to have date in Amusement Park, Changkyun was terrified and a little bit petrified. He wanted to have the thrill of getting on roller coaster as he saw only on television but Jooheon, who had fear of height, always refused his request. Jooheon won over their argument to have date in Amusement Park. With Changkyun being afraid of public place and people and Jooheon on scary rides. 

But today, it was special as today was Jooheon's birthday and he made his mind to have special date with Changkyun at Amusement Park. Just for Changkyun, he would get rid all of his fear and had fun with him until sunset.

Changkyun was sleeping in his shoulder and Jooheon leaned his head in Changkyun's head. "I love you Changkyunnie, you know that right?"

Changkyun stirred for a moment and slept comfortably in Jooheon's warmth.

After arriving in the destination, Jooheon woke Changkyun. "Changkyunnie, wake up. We have arrived .."

Changkyun blinked his eyes and saw Jooheon was smiling and extending his hand to help Changkyun stood up. "Let's go!" Jooheon said with a big grin.

Changkyun let out his cute laugh and reached Jooheon's hand. They got off from the bus and ran to outdo one another to the Amusement Park's gate. The park was surprisingly not crowded since it was not a weekend days. Jooheon smiled. It was more than perfect. Changkyun and Jooheon could definitely enjoy their date.

When they were walking, Changkyun froze in place. "What's going on, Changkyunnie?" Jooheon looked at Changkyun and he turned his head to see what Changkyun saw.

An accessory store ...

Of course. 

Jooheon smiled. He knew ho much Changkyun loved cute things so he dragged Changkyun gently towards the store. They were picking headbands with various characters and put them in each other's head with laughter coming from both of them. The shop assistant was looking at them suspiciously but they didn't care enough because one thing in their mind that they would enjoy today with all they could. Changkyun was wearing Puppy headband and Jooheon picked bee headband.

After paying for the headbands, Jooheon and Changkyun walked together with intertwined hands. Changkyun was smiling shyly when Joohen did that. Jooheon felt more than proud making Changkyun smiled shyly so he held it tightly and gave his dimpled-smile to Changkyun. "The air is cold. I want to make your hands warm." He said sheepishly.

Changkyun laughed. That was a really lame excuse he ever heard when someone wanted to hold your hand.

Jooheon grinned. He loved to hear Changkyun's laugh. It was too high-octave but addictive. When he laughed, he could bring all things laugh together with him. The sun even was radiating warmly with his laughter. It was one of his favorite part of Changkyun, beside those sweet dimples in Changkyun's cheek. Kihyun jokingly said that they were so cute together with those matching dimples so Kihyun called them Dimple Couple while Jooheon retorted back and said that Kihyun had similar eye smile like Hyunwoo when they were laughing and called them Eye-smile Couple. Hyunwoo could only laughed hearing Jooheon's comment and showing his eye smile cutely, making Kihyun's heart fluttered and finally he gave up and kissed those eyes relentlessly ... Making Jooheon screamed and closed his eyes in disgust.

After walking a while, they sat in the bench. Actually Jooheon was sweating enough seeing that boomerang roller coaster in his eyes. It was a wayward roller coaster that he feared about. Moving like boomerang, went to each other side so the one who sat in front might see spectacular view of the sky and when the roller coaster back to another side track, they who sat in same place would practically see spectacular view of ground. 

Riding roller coaster was never any of Jooheon's choice. He could still remember when Kihyun and Hyunwoo dragged him along their dates here. He was riding with them in original roller coaster and made his stomach content erupted after getting off. Kihyun frantically rubbed his back and Hyunwoo hurriedly bought tissue. Jooheon whined to Kihyun relentlessly even after they got home. That time, Kihyun only grinned and said sorry many many times, something he never did in normal situation.

Changkyun turned his head to face Jooheon. He gently held Jooheon's hand. Jooheon, startled and smiled to him to reassure he was alright. He squished Changkyun's hand gently. " I'm alright. Just .. just give me one moment to breathe .." 

Changkyun nodded. He waited with calm and peaceful face. Jooheon was enjoying his time, observing Changkyun's face. How he could be menacingly looked cool and cute at same time, with his small eyes and lips. How he loved those and wanted to kissed them, claimed them and cherished them anytime he wanted ...

After making up his mind, Jooheon stood up and with hands never apart with Changkyun's, they walked to the entrance paying for two tickets that were replied with nervous smile of the staff.

While they were waiting for the ride to be prepared, they smiled to each other fondly. Changkyun smiled softly to calm Jooheon. Jooheon smiled back and patted Changkyun's arm. " I'm fine, don't worry. This will be unforgettable ride we ever had because I will probably not going to ride this again, haha. Changkyunnie, this will be our last ride together, okay? Let's cherish this day sweetly everyday of our lives .." Jooheon whispered in Changkyun's ears, a form of tears was formed in Jooheon's eye.

Changkyun nodded. He hugged Jooheon once more before they were getting on the ride. 

 

Kihyun POV 

Kihyun ran hastily to the car. Hyunwoo had waited him in driver's seat. He looked at Kihyun's worried face and said, " Where?" He asked in short word. His hands helped Kihyun to fasten the seat belt.

Kihyun froze. Yes, where? 

He looked at Hyunwoo in horror. He shook his head. His tears started to roll down in his smooth face. " I don't know, hyung .."

Hyunwoo calmly hugged him and rubbed Kihyun's back to soothe him. Kihyun broke in tears in Hyunwoo's arms. For a while, he held Hyunwoo arms tightly while Hyunwoo rubbing his back, stroking his hair and head, and pulled him out after Kihyun's cry had subsided.

"We will find him, okay. Don't worry. I promise you we will find him."

Kihyun nodded. In times like these, all he ever needed was Hyunwoo's sweet and calm voice. He never failed to make Kihyun calmed down and comfort him when the goings got tough.

Hyunwoo started the engine and the car was speeding out. Leaving a trail of dust and dried leaves in the air ....... 

 

Meanwhile in the Amusement Park, 

Jooheon was never thought that he would be able to ride this scary thing. He surely closed and screamed on top of his lungs during the ride. His tears were rolling down, his chest was heavy ...

Same thing happened to Changkyun. His mouth opened widely but Jooheon could swear he saw Changkyun grinned to him when Jooheon was screaming. He really wanted to hit that kid's head to ever mocked him when he was not in his cool state.

The ride finally stopped, leaving a weak and staggered Jooheon when he was trying to get off. But he never felt sorry for riding this because he saw that happy grin in Changkyun's face. If that would create another one, he would ride this thing every day just to see that ...

Changkyun patted his back when he saw Jooheon was wandering in his mind. Jooheon smiled. "Happy,huh?"

Changkyun laughed. Again with his cute laugh. It was contagious and Jooheon also laughed. Holding his chest, he intertwined his other hand again with Changkyun. "What do you want to have now? Eating cotton candy with me?"

Changkyun's eyes widened and he nodded almost too quickly. Jooheon who saw that gesture, laughed and pinched Changkyun's cheek. "Let's buy it."

They went to exit gate and walked to cotton candy stall in front of roller coaster venue. 

"What color do you want, Changkyunnie?" Jooheon aksed, getting his wallet out.

Changkyun was quiet and pointed to soft purple cotton candy. Jooheon asked the seller who was watching him in unreadable look, "One white cotton candy, one purple for him, please."

The seller, said nothing, only nodded and prepared his order. After getting them, Jooheon paid and gave the purple one to Changkyun. They continually walked to nearest bench that was facing the roller coaster. They sat and enjoyed their cotton candy while giving each other their cotton candy.

Jooheon still got his cotton candy in his hand. He looked at Changkyun. "Changkyunnie .."

Changkyun stared at him. He was too cute with his hand holding purple cotton candy and some cotton candy smeared around his lips. He widened his eyes and with that look, Jooheon wanted to kiss him badly. 

Jooheon stared at him, their thighs brushed to each other with his other hand slung around Changkyun's shoulder. "Are you happy today?"

Changkyun slowly smiled after licking cotton candy in his hand. He nodded happily. He then put his head in Jooheon's shoulder. Enjoying his cotton candy again. 

Jooheon stroke his hair gently. His heart was swelled with emotions at the moment and it felt so heavy inside. He knew how much he wanted to have this moment forever in his life, sipping every scent of Changkyun and his warmth that enveloping Jooheon's cold days .. 

"You know today is my birthday right? You know what I want the most?" 

Jooheon could feel in his shoulder that Changkyun shook his head.

Jooheon took a deep breath. " I want to see you again ... "

With his words, tears were rolling down in Jooheon's cheeks. 

 

Kihyun POV

When Kihyun saw Jooheon sitting by himself in the bench facing the roller coaster ride with silly bee headband in his head, he gripped Hyunwoo's jacket. Hyunwoo was holding him tightly. The sun was still shining but the wind was blowing too cold ... 

Kihyun wiped his tears and walked closer to Jooheon. Jooheon didn't realize his coming. He was holding a frame, a puppy headband and two cotton candies in his hands. His eyes were looking afar. It felt like his body was here but his mind were somewhere else ...

Kihyun took a seat next to him while Hyunwoo was standing behind Kihyun and Jooheon. He gulped and looked away in sadness. 

"Jooheon-ah .." Kihyun called his brother softly.

Jooheon was startled. He stared blankly to Kihyun's direction before realizing it was Kihyun.

"Oh--hyung .." He then looked to a frame in his hands, puppy headband and two cotton candies he bought for him and Changkyun ... Changkyun .. his Changkyun ..

Jooheon smiled bitterly. He looked down to the frame again. The picture of him and Changkyun when they were having camping last year ..

Jooheon smiled and looked at his hyung. His eyes were watery and with hoarse voice, he said, " I just want to spend time with him today because I miss him."

At the last word, Jooheon cried in Kihyun's arms. Kihyun cried softly without a sound. It was a heartbreaking state to see his beloved brother cried in sadness in the happy place like Amusement Park. 

Hyunwoo silently wiped his tears away and took a deep breath. It was clear in his mind that when they were looking for Jooheon, he told Kihyun that he once heard that Jooheon and Changkyun ever had argument about having date of riding roller coaster with Joohoen's winning argument. He never heard them talking about that anymore. But today, he recalled that and hurriedly drove his car to the nearest Amusement Park, following his intuition with Kihyun still sobbing beside him. 

Almost one hour before they found someone sitting in front of roller coaster that looked exactly like Jooheon from behind. 

And here they were ..

 

Hyunwoo took a seat beside Jooheon who was calm now. Kihyun in another side of Jooheon. They were sitting silently, watching as the sunlight has fading away. Jooheon looked up to the sky that were red and orange-ish.

"Hyung ... I am alright. You don't have to worry about me. I just want to say my last goodbye to Changkyun here ... because when he was alive, he really wanted us to have date here... yet we never had that chance. I was too coward to do that, " Jooheon paused as Kihyun slowly held his hand without saying anything. He continued, " I wasted precious moments we both might have here. But I had gotten over it hyung, I had to move forward. I know Changkyunnie wants me to do that too. You know him, right. So .. last night, I was thinking in my room that I would spend my birthday here... fulfilling his wish that I wasn't able to do when he was still around...

Kihyun nodded and quickly wiped his tears that threatened to fall down. "I know you're okay .. I'm just too over worried because I'm your hyung."

Jooheon smiled and patted Kihyun's back gently. "I know that hyung. My hyung here, even though he is savage but he has a really soft heart, Hyunwoo hyung."

Kihyun smacked Jooheon's arm lightly. Hyunwoo laughed. 

Jooheon added, "You should marry him quickly Hyunwoo hyung, before he's getting too old." Jooheon laughed when Kihyun hit his head.

"Aish this kid! How dare you say that!" Kihyun glared but with soft expression.

Hyunwoo patted Jooheon shoulder. "I will definitely do that but it's you I'm worried about Jooheonnie."

Kihyun just smiled hearing Hyunwoo's words while Jooheon asked curiously. "And why is that?"

"Well, you know how healthy I am Jooheonie. After getting married, I don't think I could hold my self not touching your brother everywhere--"

"--aargh, I understand. I understand. Aissh, you both .." Jooheon cut Hyunwoo's sentence, giving his irritation tone. Meanwhile Kihyun laughed out so loud with Jooheon giving him disgusted look.

They were laughing with a comfortable atmosphere as they were watching the sun turned into fully orange and red and the sun giving its last light. Jooheon took a deep breath. It was so fit to his Changkyun, the sun of his life that was snatched away from him through a cruel fate.

It was known that Changkyun had phobias to public places and crowd of people. That day when he was finishing his work, he heard news from Kihyun who was sobbing, told him that Changkyun was found dead in an accident. His body was found in the street where everybody were shouting to a car that was speeding up after hitting his body. At the moment, Jooheon who came to hospital was being told that Changkyun was around the amusement park area. Maybe he wanted to go there and had panic attack seeing many people because it was weekend. He looked so dazed ( according to some people who witnessed the scene), holding his chest and staggered to cross the street. It was too late and as he crossed when the traffic light turned into green. So when he was staggering, a car impatiently speeding up and hit his body. Changkyun died immediately on the spot. Up until now, Jooheon couldn't understand why Changkyun was in that place as he saw in desperation Changkyun's body in front of him. The love of his life had gone away forever. Jooheon was drowned in his grief and pretending Changkyun was still around. Until he had to follow therapy session every day. So Kihyun was really worried whenever he didn't see Jooheon around him. As today Jooheon pretended Changkyun was going together with him in the Amusement Park, he knew some people were looking at him weirdly yet he didn't care. He wanted to have his own closure with Changkyun. His last ride with Changkyun ... 

"Jooheon-ah .." Kihyun called Jooheon, bringing him back to where he was now.

"Yes, hyung?"

Kihyun stared at him and smiled sweetly. "Happy birthday my little brother .."

Jooheon smiled. Hyunwoo also said the same. 

"Thank you." Jooheon whispered back. 

Then the three of them were back in silence, watching the sunset.

People were chatting around them and shouts and thrill screams filled the air in the Amusement Park. The light in the Amusement Park were shining in many colors adorned with music everywhere. In the cold air of Autumn, Jooheon felt the warmth of every blowing wind as he said," Goodbye Changkyunnie."

 

~~~~ THE END ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> For Jookyun shippers ... 
> 
> I am sorry / sobs /


End file.
